Scorned
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: Alice and Edward have been keeping a secret, this causes Bella to be changed into a very powerful vampire and find new love. but what will happen when a new threat threatens their happiness.


Something had been wrong for weeks now, they had been more distant and I know the others have noticed as well. Edward hardly came to my room in the night anymore and Alice hasn't been pressing to take me shopping all the time. Come to think of it, they had stayed behind longer after everyone had finished hunting. I have a theory; I just pray that I am wrong, for mine and Jazz's sake.

Over the past few months, as they have gotten more distant, Jazz and I have gotten a lot closer. With no one to tell me to stay away from him and no one to keep him in his study whenever I was around. It turns out we have a lot in common.

I was on my way over to the Cullen household now in my, soon to die, truck. Everyone is supposed to be hunting so, now I guess I can finally get the truth as to what is going on behind our backs.

The drive was slow due to my truck being older than Charlie. But, I eventually got there and when I did, even I could hear the music coming from what was our bedroom. Slowly, I climbed the stairs in both fear and realisation of what lay before me.

I stood outside of the door and I could hear the sounds on the other side as clear as day. Silently crying, I opened the door and was instantly up against the wall with a, now fully clothed, Edward' hands around my neck.

What surprised me most was that I was not even a slightly bit sad, only shocked and disappointed in their actions. I can finally say that I do not love him anymore. I would be doing a happy dance if I wasn't being choked to death right now. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, he let me go, but not before he beat me to a bloody pulp. He leapt at my throat for the blood that was flowing freely from my wounds.

"Get away from her Edward!" Emmett, my big brother bear. He would protect me. I heard crashing and knew he was fighting him; I love my big brother so much, I don't know what I would do without him.

I was bought out of my thoughts when a pair of stone cold arms lifted my broken body. "Everything is gonna be okay Darlin', I promise. We will get you fixed and then I need to tell you something very important." Jasper said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Tell...me...now" I rasped out through the pain. I could only hope what he had to tell me was the same as I. "Let me get to the study, then I promise I will." I nodded weakly. I felt myself being laid on the exam table and Jasper taking my limp hand into his cold one as he took in a breath.

"I know we only just found out about them, but I need to tell you that, I love you Bella." He stumbled over his words and I would've laughed. "I...Love...You." I managed and he smiled, but it almost immediately turned into a frown as I started losing consciousness.

"Bella, I need to change you. I want you to tell me that it is alright." He sounded really panicked. I sent him waves of acceptance. He leaned down bite me and I felt the fire begin to course through my system.

**Jasper's pov**

I felt bad as I felt the pain overcome her emotions, but I knew it was the only way to save her. I had to save her; we just admitted our feelings for each other. I would not let her die, no way in hell.

Now I had to deal with scum 1 and 2. I walked downstairs and away from Bella reluctantly, but I knew it had to be done. As soon as they spotted me they growled, obviously not happy with the exchange upstairs.

"How could you change her Jasper that was not your decision?" Wow was he angry, time to put him into his place. I growled and replayed the scene in my head for him to see.

"As you can see Edward, this was her choice and if I hadn't, she would have died. Is that a better alternative?" he was growling even louder by the end of my miniature speech. I knew that Bella's change would take less time than normal due to the amount of venom I put into her system, so I wanted to be finished with this as soon as possible.

With a quick nod of approval from my parents, I easily tore his head form his body, rendering him incapable of movement and speech until I decide to release him. I asked Emmett to take care of his head and make sure that he could not piece himself back together before I felt that he had been punished enough, or Bella had awoken and was not in any danger of him anymore.

He nodded and proceeded to take his head upstairs, while Rose took his body to the shed outside. I ran as fast as I could to my study as I heard her heart rate increase to a very rapid pace before stopping all together.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and everything was so clear, I could see the little particles of dust in the air and I could hear dear running outside, inside, everything. It was amazing; the last thing I remember was Jasper telling me that he loves me. Did that really happen? I really hope it did.

There was one thing I knew was extremely strange; I could remember every little thing that happened in my life. There were some things I wish I didn't remember though. Like Edward and Charlie dying on the job last year.

It took me a while, but I finally noticed that there was another presence in the room, looking around I saw it was Jasper and that made my rigid stance relax. I couldn't help myself and I launched myself into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. It felt like it lasted hours, but it was in reality only a few minutes.

"That was a really nice way to say hello." He breathed when we finally broke the kiss. This only made me laugh though, until I realised that the rest of the family (minus two) was now in the doorway, watching us in amusement.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly.


End file.
